In UWB (ultra wide band) radio communication, information is transmitted spread over a large spectrum (typically more than 500 MHz). One method for realizing this is impulse radio where information is transmitted in form of impulse sequences.
For synchronization between a transmitter and receiver or channel estimation, for example, pre-defined impulse sequences are sent by the transmitter.
An object of the invention is to provide a method for providing impulse sequences for example suitable for synchronization, channel estimation etc in a UWB communication system with low memory requirement.